Global Liberation Resistance
Whilst at the beginning of late January in the early years of 2026, the new terrorist forces known as the Global Liberation Resistance Forces was founded by ex-GLA stealth general Prince Kassad. Whilst he is in-charge of the new army, he recruited Dr. Osuma Deathstrike, Rodall Juhziz, Zenans Ozilq and Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan as his generals of the successor faction of the Global Liberation Army, where they are in-charge of the GLRF into three parts in many countries located in the Eurasian Continent. Chemical scientist Dr. Osuma Deathstrike (Dr.Thrax) controls the GLRF's Viper Cell, which utilises Toxic Weapons. Rodall Juhziz (Crazy Demolitions Man) in-charge of the Scorpion Cell, a group which utilizes alot of explosive weapons, Asliraf Masori (The Scorpion) in-charge of the Cobra Cell, which utilises weapons used by other countries across the world, Zenans Ozilq (Hidden Chameleon), a recent recruit which joined the GLRF in revenge of her family when rescued by GLRF soldiers in Kazakhstan, controls the GLRF's Chameleon Cell, which employs Stealth Technology and Sneaky Tactics which allow her forces to move without being detected by main forces and Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, a wealthy businessman who joined Prince Kassad's cause due to sharp drops in Oil Costs his wealth losing primary income. The Global Liberation Resistance is currently at war with the Multiracial Army aka the Company of Liberty in Kazakhstan, which are their sworn enemy due to having engagements during the late 2020's and early 2030's. The GLRF is also currently in wars in Europe with the US-Task Forces and the Iron Dragon PLA of China with some engagements with the Forth Reich of Yuri for causing trouble in Russia and mainly many engagements the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network whilst trying to occupy locations for the GLRF to expand for control. History July 20th 2015 - The GLRF was born as the Global Liberation Army as a peaceful group which co-operates with the Allied Nations, China, Pacific Countries, Asia and Third World Countries in allowing to make peaceful pacts and helping to make the world modernised to fight up against Terrorism. September 11th 2016 - The Leader of the GLA was assassinated by Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike and turned from a peaceful army into a hostile force against the world, which caused a violent outbreak of war between the Allied Nations, The United States and Peoples Liberation Army of China. During times of the GLA's rule, the army started the First Eurasian Conflict, which lasted for 9 years due to their acts of terrorism in Middle Eastern Europe and countries in Asia as their war begins with a twist of violence of assassinations of key leaders in Eurasia and Middle Eastern parts of Asia. These were entries to a GLRF Soldier's diary. Since the entries were big, they have been moved here. Notable Command Flagship Secretly built during the First and Second Eurasian Conflicts, a heavy battle flagship was unknown for various battles and fights in the course of the war; Completed in 2019 but kept in a secret dry dock somewhere in Kazakhstan due to operation costs which effected GLA success, this flagship currently has taken the high seas and currently under Company eyes to see what the ship is capable of. People don't have any idea why the ship didn't launch during the First Conflict, soldiers and even civilians say that its due to operation costs and lack of aircraft which made the ship's launch to be delayed. By the time the war beginning to end, the ship never made it into combat, but until the GLRF decided to the ship for their campaign against the enemy, GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike made a secret launch on the year of 2027. Naval Escorts All-thou the GLRF's flagship could be heavy armoured against enemy naval units, there are known possible threats from hostile aircraft and artillery from various other regions and even from the land ships might not be safe from them, there are two boats which currently patrol areas occupied by the GLRF and there have been these boats sighted patroling around GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike. Infantry and Combat Motorcycles Unlike the Global Liberation Army's time of rule and their role on the battlefield against China and America, they used several soldiers which utilized in the battlefield. Now that the newly formed Global Liberation Resistance has taken its infantry into an Overhaul, their forces utilizes specially trained soldiers unlike the GLA since they were poorly trained and not fairly equipped. The new and well equipped GLRF now specializes in advanced training and fair equipment for its soldiers on the battlefield, most of its soldiers can specially seen coming out of the Barracks with a Motorcycle with a weapon attached for fast Hit & Run tactics. Barracks Deployed Vehicles When during the time of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the Arms Dealer cannot keep up with demands from soldiers to build them specially designed Combat Motorcycles to deal with the enemy in a specific time. After discovering this problem, Prince Kassad ordered Motorcycles to be built at the Barracks, where it will take less time for soldiers to plant weapons on the bikes and ride out to liberation against the armies which are against the GLRF as time rolls by, Motorbike Riders also jump off their bikes if its about to get destroyed. *''Mustang "Burner" Scout Cycle (Burner)'' - Utilised by the Rebels, these off-roading motorcycles can launch Molotov grenades at enemy vehicles and infantry within a matter of seconds once its rider begins the attack on his target, the Burner is armed with a machine gun and molotov launcher, which will do decent amounts of damage against enemies infantry whilst fending off hostiles from their home base, Burners whilst being a light cost unit is good for early hit & run tactics. *''Mustang "Viper" Mortar Cycle (Viper)'' - The GLRF bought a large amounts of these Motorcycles from several secret sources, while preparing for war against the Chinese and the Americans. The Viper Mortar Cycle is armed with a set of Mortar Launchers which will do massive amounts of damage against enemy vehicles and structures when ordered to attack. It can be used to destroy small outposts and scout vehicles in groups, it cannot attack enemy vehicles unless backed up by tanks. *''Mustang "Warthog" Attack Quad (Warthog)'' - Found to be a rare sight on the battlefield, the Warthog is a better version of the Burner and Viper Motorcycles together in one package, equipped with a series of four machine guns for better anti-infantry capabilities and a series of biological anthrax mortars for fighting off enemy vehicles. Due to its better capabilities than the Burner scouts, Warthogs can switch riders anytime for various roles, making it one of many multi-role vehicles deployed from the Barracks. Vehicles The GLRF's vehicle overhaul became another priority to its army since it wants to make a refreshing set of units for their soldiers to utilise on the battlefield when their arms dealer is fully built without any problems with the enemy when constructing. Vehicle usage is based on the category which helps the Commander of the GLRF choose when fielding a vehicle for either battlefield use or support use when dealing with problems on the battlefield when funding the army or supporting the faction with Radar. Support Vehicles Combat Vehicles *''Mustang "Bandit" 2.9 TDI Scout Buggy (Bandit) -'' When the Technical was replaced by newer and better vehicles which were not used by the GLA, Prince Kassad utilised the Bandit 2.9 TDI Scout Buggy, which is armed with a pair of Machine Guns which can be upgraded with scrap parts for further effective use on the battlefield, the Bandit is one of many replacement vehicles for the Technical used by the GLRF. *''D-45DR "Puma" MBT (Puma) - ''The Puma is the GLRF's primary battle tank. These Middle Eastern battle tanks were made for taking on heavier threats which the tank goes up against with a 90mm Rifled Cannon and a Grenade Launcher, making the Puma MBT a threat against any enemy tank due to having a multiple weapons and it can salvage additional cannons, grenade launchers and possibly home-made rockets. *''D-34MS "Scorpion" Mortar Tank (Scorpion) - ''Many cannon Scorpions by the Global Liberation Army were utilised during the First Eurasian Conflict as a battle tank, during time and time again which made them effective in groups. During the time of the GLRF's fight, Scorpions were modified as Light Mortar Tanks which can attack enemy units at far distances and can acquire itself a rocket which the GLRF can purchase for its tanks for dealing with close range threats, the new Mortar Scorpion now requires authorisation from their commanding General to begin production. *''D-41J "Marauder" Landship (Marauder Landship) - ''Refitted Tanks which can transport soldiers, the new marauder has the ability to transport infantry divisions accross water and they come armed with 105mm Cannons and a set of rocket launchers to deal with enemy units suppressing them on beaches and other locations where Prince Kassad desires to off-load his troops, the Marauder is one of many vehicles refitted to cross the water. *''LT-3 "Crazy Ahmed" Urban Combat-Track (Crazy Ahmed) - ''These urban vehicles were utilised to kill enemy soldiers on the battlefield and they can also take on enemy units which are inside structures, they cannot target faction owned buildings or bunkers. All-thou it looses the contaminate ability to the Diablo APC, the new Crazy Ahmed Toxin Tractor can now shoot at longer ranges due to being refitted with several new turrets. Unlike the GLA's old Toxin Tractor, the Crazy Ahmed can become a Bunker due to new tracks replacing the tires, the vehicle can acquire a Home-Made Rocket Launcher to fight off enemy aircraft, the Crazy Ahmed is good for contaminating ground since they replaced the old Toxin Tractors. *''TNT Drone - ''All through the GLRF don't mainly use Robotic Weapons and Drones for their war against the Chinese-American task force, The Eurasian Commonwealth and the Company of Liberty, the GLRF Salvaged several old USA Sentry Drones and rigged them up with TNT, Bombs and rewired to operate again, it can also be guided to its target by remote control, used by its operator at the Arms Dealer. *''Mustang "Frontier" Rocket Track (Frontier) -'' A Nimble vehicle which replaces the role of the Ratfink Rocket Buggy with a moderate armoured truck-tank style track which fires home-made rockets at enemy targets, this vehicle is capable of detecting mines and explosives for Workers and battlefield operatives to deal with without a problem. It works well as a small siege vehicle once it has access to additional home-made rocket ammunition on its home-made turret. *''L-AA-6 "Harbinger" Anti-Air Truck (Harbinger) - ''The Quad Cannon was a classic, but when Prince Kassad became in charge of the new GLRF forces, the L-AA-6 Harbinger now takes place of the Quad Cannon as the Primary Anti-Aircraft vehicle of the army. The vehicle is more durable due to its engine and its capabilities on not just salvaging weapons but the new Harbinger has the capabilities of salvaging pieces of armour from destroyed vehicles unlike the L-AA-4 Valor AA Track. *''Scania "R470" Bomb Truck (R470 Bomb Truck) - ''The GLRF salvaged several truck cabs of Swedish Truck Manufacturer Scania's R Series trucks, the GLRF used these trucks to deliver payloads of bombs to their targets when the TNT Drone is not needed much. Unlike the TNT Drone itself, the Salvaged R470 Bomb Trucks that the GLRF uses allows the commander of the specific faction to disguise the vehicle and fit additional bombs into the back of the truck for a bigger explosion. *''Scania OmniCity Battle Bus (OmniCity Battle Bus) -'' The GLA utilised some civilian city buses and tour buses for transporing soldiers into battle when needed, Prince Kassad utilised the Scania OmniCity City Bus salvaged in Sweden and converted them into battlefield transports to replace the older buses which were used by the GLA during the first war. These transports can salvage armour plates to allow it to survive longer on the field, they also serves as immobile bunkers after their destruction. These Battle Buses were upgraded to transport more GLRF Soldiers (10 Men), but now need a Generals Promotion. Siege Units *''Mustang "Buccaneer" 4.3i Mortar Buggy (Buccaneer) - ''The Successor of the GLA's Ratfink Rocket Buggy. The Buccaneer Mortar Buggy was ordered for battlefield by order of GLRF Leader Prince Kassad where they are good for battlefield use against buildings and groups of targets but they must deploy to fire their Mortar Cannons, the Buccaneer is unfortunately weak and must be protected in order to complete their bombardment, they can collect Vehicle Scrap for additional Mortar Cannons. *''9K72 "Uragan" Scud Launcher (Uragan) - ''Nowadays, most of the world's finest armies utilized the best and modern siege weapons when it comes to Bombardment, Ballistic Missiles and Rocket Artillery. The 9K72 Uragan Scud Launcher was utilized by the GLA in the First Eurasian Conflict, during the GLRF's formation, the Uragan was utilized in the GLRF's Siege Vehicle ranks along with the Mustang Buccaneer and other artillery vehicles, making the GLRF almost an army to fear. During some point in the GLRF's campaign, the faction acquired so many Scud Launchers from trades, gifts from veterans of the GLA and other ways obtaining them, they don't no Generals Point anymore. They now come with Tracks. They are now harder to destroy due to the modifications but unfortunately slower and they cost more due to the new modifications added on. Misc Units Aircraft The Global Liberation Army utilised no aircraft when they mainly used ground vehicles and infantry which were mostly were pinned down by American and Chinese Air Superiority. Prince Kassad utilised a small air-force for the battlefield when his army starts conflicts against the Chinese-American Forces. Then during time, the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth were involved trying to stop his forces, his aircraft consists of old USA Planes, Russian Jets and Helicopters Support Aircraft Combat Aircraft *''MiG-15 "Midget" Light Bomber (Midget) -'' Lightweight and weak, the Midget is the GLRF's answer to all-purpose bombing capabilities. The Midget is armed with a pair of Biological Bombs, the Midget dosn't do much damage to buildings but it is good in dealing with infantry and vehicles that don't have anti-aircraft escorts. The plane is very vunerable since its systems are aging, it cannot survive much power from enemy weapons and they must be protected with Fulcrums at all times. *''Yak-38 "Forger" VTOL Interceptor (Forger) -'' Salvaged, rebuilt and rearmed for combat against their enemies, as the Second Eurasian Conflict rages on, the GLRF currently utilises this old Soviet-Era VTOL Interceptor with auto-cannons and salvaged engines to keep up with their targets and bring them to the ground, whilst being known to be short lived unlike the Harrier from the Cold-War. *''MiG-29 "Fulcrum" Jet Fighter (Fulcrum) -'' Introduced in Russia around 1983, still in active service today, the MiG-29 Fulcrum serves as the GLRF's main and only superiority fighter for combating enemy aircraft and vehicles. Its ammunition consists of Unlimited Amounts of rockets, similar ones which were used by Former GLA Ratfink Rocket Buggy. Fortunately, the ammunition for the aircraft itself are a set of rockets are full of Biological Anthrax Beta, at some point a commander can upgrade the ammunition with a set of into Dirty Radioactive Rockets if desired. *''Battle Balloon ''- Cheap and heavyweight, the Battle Balloon is specially designed to carry large amounts of soldiers and vehicles over areas where the GLA cannot reach, the balloon can allow infantry inside the balloon's side cabins to attack enemy vehicles and aircraft which come close to the vessle itself to stop its advance. The Balloon's heavyweight armour allows it to become stronger than conventional helicopters and transport VTOL aircraft. *''KA-50 "Black Shark" Hokum (Black Shark) -'' The main attack helicopters of Prince Kassad's forces, this Russian Helicopter is armed with a pair of Autocannons, several Anti-Ground Rockets with two occasional Rocket Pods. These helicopters were salvaged and re-used for combat situations for when they are needed to suppress an area for GLRF forces to expand, the Black Shark is the only helicopter with enough weapons to survive hasty conditions in the air. Generals Specific Units Not all GLRF commanders utilise the same equipment when they are fighting the Iron Dragon Branch of the PLA, the US Task Forces, the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network in numerous locations accross the Eurasian Continent. Prince Kassad allowed his Generals to utilise the best weapons and mainly vehicles for their combat ways, which mostly consist of tanks and better vehicles to replace their older ones once they have acquired them for battlefield specialisation. Chemical General Units An all time Veteran of the First Eurasian Conflict, Dr. Osuma Deathstrike was commanding the GLA with his brothers known as General Momar and General Khaled Deathstrike leading the army to war against America and China whilst he utilised vast units to his proposal. Until Khaled Deathstrike defected the GLA, Osuma decided to stay with his brother. After 2026, Prince Kassad offered Osuma a position in the GLRF's Chemical Division and accepted. Khaled Deathstrike joined the Company of Liberty and started fighting against the GLRF during the time, Prince Kassad enlisted his brother into the GLRF war machine. *''D-53BF "Diablo" APC (Diablo) - ''Reinforces the Toxin Truck with armoured personnel carrier which has a 90mm Cannon which can shoot out Beta Tipped Poison Shells and it can comtaminate areas of ground around the Diablo and can poison enemy infantry which makes the job easy when fighting off the enemy. Its 90mm Cannon can deal with enemy vehicles and structures when contaminating the ground. *''Ural-375D "Admiral" Chemical Sprayer Truck (Admiral) - ''This vehicle is specially designed to take role of the Crazy Ahmed Toxin Tractor. Since the Admiral is based on the Russian Ural-375D with a turreted Chemical Sprayer which is covered by several chemical storage tanks on the back of the truck's flatbed which will explode when the vehicle is destroyed. The Admiral Chemical Sprayer Truck is useful for dealing with enemy infantry and garrisons. *''Type-88 "Desertstorm MLRS" Halftrack Artillery (Desertstorm MLRS) - ''Stolen from shipments of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Napalmstorm which were on their way to China's offshore forces known as the Iron Dragon PLA and the Company of Liberty. The GLRF's Desertstorm Half-track Artillery comes armed with Miniature Biological rockets which have Beta-Tipped biological Anthrax inside them which can upgrade to Anthrax Gamma which will add an extra pinch to the explosion, the Desertstorm MLRS leaves a pool of Anthrax behind when destroyed. Demolitions General Units Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz preferred all of his men to wire up explosives to themselves to sacrifice themselves for honour of the GLRF or explode when they die to their enemies. Towards utilisation of the latest units for Rodall Juhziz to utilise, he prefers to use latest and experimental units in his style of combat. *''Grenadier Rebel - ''Expert explosive weapon handlers which replace the Bio-Rebel for General Juhziz. The Grenadier Rebel is armed with a grenade launcher which he can launch any grenade of his choice at enemy targets, he is best in taking on enemy infantry with two types of grenades to choose from in his backpack. He can use a HE Grenade or maybe a threatening Radioactive Grenade which he can use to clean out garrisons. *''D-42TM "Wrecker" Anti-Aircraft Tank (Wrecker) - ''Replacing the new L-AA-6 Harbinger with this APC Style anti-aircraft tank, it is armed with a set of Stingers, it is slow unlike the Harbinger but it can take a beating from enemy vehicles but abit resistant to enemy bullets thanks to bolt-on armour plates. All-thou its operators focuses its primary functions on enemy aircraft, it can kill enemy Vehicles. *''D-43MR "Deployer" Mine Layer (Deployer) - ''Moderate armoured vehicles which deploy mines in an area. The Mine Layer is based on the old Marauder Tank design, which has been built to deploy a hidden set of explosives in an area of the Rodall Juhziz's desired location, these include Demo Traps, Mine Fields and Decoy Missiles which appear to have landed in the ground and did not explode, the Deployer is unfortunately slow and don't show armed on the battlefield. *''G6 "Venom" Howitzer (Venom) - ''One of the world's heavy armoured wheeled artillery, the Venom is currently utilized as a main artillery of General Juhziz's forces. This armoured vehicle is known to be seeing action in Africa against the UFA and Company forces in a campaign to take the continent, these versions are known to pack a high-explosive punch. Stealth General Units Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq was given some of the latest equipment for her battles ahead. Her weapons for battles and wars against the enemy and anyone who oppose the GLRF consist of new and improved technical units which allows her to become more of a threat on the battlefield. *''Desert Sniper - ''Surviving veterans of the Global Liberation Army which are specially trained in assassinating their enemies from a far distance with a Sniper Rifle like Jarman Kell. Most Desert Snipers were recovered from regions which were targeted by the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth where they live, now serving as the primary sniper which followed Zenans Ozilq road against their enemies. *''T-34 "Hammer" Medium Tank (Hammer) - ''Salvaged Tanks from Russia. The old T-34 Hammer Tank was utilised with D-34A Scorpions and D-45DR Puma MBT battle tanks utilized by Rodall Juhziz and Osuma Deathstrike. Although the Hammer are not better in battle with enemy vehicles head-on, the Hammer Tank works well with T-72 Devil Tanks and causing trouble with anyone who is against Zenans Ozilq when the Hammer tank has the Home-Made Rocket Upgrade, the tank is also good in protecting home bases. *''T-72 "Devil" Battle Tank (Devil) - ''Salvaged Tanks from Russia which were utilised to use as the GLRF's battle tank to assist the GLRF in their war against America and China. The Devil is medium armoured and comes with a 105mm Cannon for combat against vehicles and a fitted 50.Caliber Machine Gun for defensive measures. The Devil battle tank can also salvage pieces of scrap to help improve the tank's firepower and armour, Zenans Ozilq was impressed with the T-72 during her childhood, so she utilized these tanks instead of Puma Tanks due to their durability. *''Mustang "Ghost" Combat SUV (Ghost) - ''An Advanced Technical for fighting off the enemy in dangerous situations and scouting missions. Nowadays the Ghost is mostly for Off-Road Racing when not on duty and hunting down enemy infantry, the Ghost Combat SUV is a durable and medium-weight alternate unit due to its weapons and handling compared to the Bandit Buggy. *''BM-21 "Grad" Rocket Artillery (BM-21 Grad) - ''A Light Armoured siege vehicle utlised for artillery purposes to replace the Uragan Scud Launcher for General Ozilq. This Russian Rocket Launcher was salvaged to use for combating the enemy from long range, with the BM-21 in Ozilq's hands, she can equip the Grad's Rockets with a set of High Explosives or she can equip ABC Classed Radioactive Rockets which is an Alternate Solution to Biological warheads utilised by both Desertstorm MLRS and the Uragon Scud Launcher. Terror General Units Whilst using various units and vehicles to mostly mimick their enemies on the battlefield, Asliraf Masori, who operates the Terror Operations utilises his forces with expert battle experience as they assist Prince Kassad in their war against the aggressors and mostly the Company of Liberty. Infantry Units * Terror Squad Rebel - Elite versions of RPD Rebels, equipped with an upgraded RPD machine gun and known to hide among civilian crowds but they are found easily with their weapons, along with their molotov cocktails on their belts. Despite being hidden among the crowds, they can strike without hesitation thanks to new training. * RPG Trooper - Replaced by Cannon Rebels during the GLRF's Overhaul along with almost being outdated by newer weapons and technology, RPG Troopers have been found operating within the Cobra Cell and known to be fighting in sets of Terror Squads which sometimes recieves backup from newer Cannon Rebels. :* Terror Squad RPG Trooper - Upgraded from normal RPG Troopers, these elite set of troopers are equipped with a series of biological rockets with civilian clothing to hide among civilians, several of these soldiers have been found in the elite ranks of the Terror Squad, like their RPD Rebel allies. * Terror Squad Assassin - Similar to Zenans Ozilq's Desert Sniper operatives, these forces are long-range hunters equipped with a crossbow to hunt down hostile forces without sounding any alarms, these men can also utilise biological tipped arrows to poison enemy units from a distance. * Terror Cell Officer - Operating all Terror Squad Operatives across all regions operated by the Cobra Cell and Asliraf Masori's forces for world domination, Terror Cell Officers can call in a series of airstrikes and raise the morale of any GLRF forces around them, they are known to be high value targets by opposing factions. Vehicles * Mustang "Speeder" Interceptor (Speeder) - Can serve as a suicide vehicle, attack unit or recon for many types of jobs, this speedy vehicle is the good deal for any specific duty on the battlefield. It can switch riders for combat purposes which can also allow drivers to utilise their weapons in their combat duty, this can give opportunities for attacking more than Combat Cycles. * D-40GS "Marauder" Anti-Aircraft Tank (Anti-Air Marauder) - Replacing the Harbinger in Asliraf's forces, this unknown version of the Marauder was developed by the Middle East, it was going to be an armoured anti-aircraft counterpart of the original tank, but didn't see much action in several countries across the world but until the Second Eurasian Conflict, where this version of the Marauder saw much action. * T-64 "Tarantula" Battle Tank (Tarantula) - Whilst being used as a main battle tank for the Cobra Cell's terror operations when taking on targets, they replace the Puma due to its heavier rifled cannon and a set of unguided chemical grenade launchers with an oportunity for the tank to attain a Home-Made Rocket like other battle tanks utilised by the GLRF. * M551 "Sheridan" Light Tank (Sheridan) - First built in 1969 by the United States, the Sheridan is a light tank which was utilised during the liberation of Vietnam, organised by the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union during the Cold War. These old tanks were found in service by Asliraf Masori's Terror forces, it is stronger than the older Scorpion Tank since they are equipped with a rifled gun and missiles. * AMX-30 "Stinger" Battle Tank (Stinger) - Battle tanks built by France during the 1980s, these tanks were known be in combat service with various military units such as forces in Chile, Venezuela and most parts in Europe, they seen combat during the Gulf War whilst fighting along side with the M1 Abrams, Stingers are equipped with a 105mm cannon and 20mm automatic cannons. Other units to be added. Heavy Armour General Units Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan's personal force, the Armadillo Cell or a common nickname known by his GLRF allies as the White Guard, Heavy Armoured units are his main feature in the Global Liberation Resistance in while he faces off those who are against him. Units to be added... Structures The Global Liberation Resistance Forces uses these buildings for training soldiers, buildings tanks and constructing and fielding aircraft to guard the skies and take on enemy aircraft opposing them, they consist of mainly buildings used by the Global Liberation Army during the first war. The buildings they construct don't require power to function but they have underground generators to allow them to function. During the GLRF's time where the GLA Failed their mission, the structures the GLRF construct sometimes consist of different blueprints and different looking buildings from structure ideas stolen from Civilians. *''Command Center - ''The Main Facility which allows the Global Liberation Resistance Forces to keep an eye on their soldiers and vehicles on the battlefield. As time goes by, the Commander can utilise his/her Generals Powers to turn the tides of any battle or fight in their favor. The Command Center can train Workers and build Club Radar Vans, the structure can also be upgraded to become fortified to resist more damage. *''Barracks - ''This structure was redesigned to house soldiers in a professional manner. The GLRF since they have more soldiers to train unlike the Global Liberation Army, the barracks was designed to house soldiers in better conditions and with a better supply of drinks and snacks for new recruits to consume until their time for duty has came and required on the battlefield. *''Supply Stash - ''Main structures which have been redesigned to house supplies like the GLA's version of the Supply Stash during time in the First Eurasian Conflict. The GLRF's Supply Stash is at a decent size and during time the structure can build supply trucks instead of training workers to collect supplies. Also since the Haynes Supply Truck can acquire a 50. Cal Machine Gun, they are more safer than the workers themselves, the workers can also collect supplies. *''Arms Dealer - ''The Arms Dealer, a Classic War Factory which houses construction plans for the Global Liberation Resistance Forces offensive and support vehicles which can help them field equipment on the battlefield on the battlefield when it comes to bombing locations, bombarding locations and attacking enemies with tanks and scout missions, the GLRF's Arms Dealer has almost every vehicle for use for any task or job. *''Airfield - ''Air Force was the main thing which completes an army. The Global Liberation Army didn't have access to aircraft during their war against America and China in Kazakhstan but they have access to Naval Units instead of aircraft, but it also makes it hard for GLA Commanders to fight harder. The Global Liberation Resistance Forces utilised a functional air-force which consists of out-of-date aircraft. *''Palace - ''Tech Structures which houses the main technical upgrades for the Global Liberation Resistance Forces to use on the battlefield. In the past, the Palace plays an important role in allowing the GLA to access important units and mainly Tier 3 units which allows them to become almost an unstoppable force, the GLRF utilises these structures to acquire access to their army's Tier 3 units, it is also garrisonable for soldiers to defend it from attacks. *''Local Market - ''Global Liberation Army forces utilised the Black Market to bring in additional income on sales of clothes, weapons, food and household items at cheap prices. Nowadays the GLRF decided to replace Black Markets with disguised civilian variants so they can bring in additional income from $20 each few seconds into $100 every 10 seconds, they hold additional upgrades for the GLRF to purchase. *''Fake Structures -'' The GLRF's workers not only can build structures and clear out mines and explosive traps. Like the GLA during the first war, their workers are specially trained to build fake copies of original structures which can throw hostile forces off course when they are just looking at fake variants of the actual structures itself, they can also build fake defensive structures and their super-weapon to throw the enemy off track. Defensive Structures Sometimes consisting of new defensive sites and buildings to help with the Global Liberation Resistance Forces defend their positions from waves of attacking enemies whilst in their battles against their other enemies. These buildings consist of two sites for anti-aircraft and anti-ground defensive countermeasures and a tunnel network which allows the GLRF to go around the battlefield without attracting trouble from their enemies, also good for taking care of the enemies within a small amount of time. *''Tunnel Network - ''Consisting of a network of tunnels utilised for underground movement across the battlefield, these tunnel entrances and exits to move soldiers and ground vehicles to various places where Prince Kassad could send units to strike, they are also equipped with an RPK Machine Gun turret. *''Mortar Site - ''Dealing with enemy units from the ground, the Mortar site is equipped with a pair of mortar turrets which take roles to replace the Stinger Sites, fortunately there are Mortar Sites can upgrade from high explosives to radioactive and biological weapons for combat use against enemy units. *''Anti-Aircraft Site - ''Replacing Stinger Sites for anti-aircraft usage, Anti-Aircraft sites are equipped with a set of machine guns which can be used for swift destruction of enemy aircraft, these sites can also bypass laser based defenses on several aircraft, they can also sometimes come equipped with rocket launchers. Super Weapon This is the only structure holds the capabilities of the GLRF's ultimate weapon, known by the GLA as a devastating weapon which could almost level an entire base within seconds with its payload of Anthrax mixed with high amounts of Explosives inside the missiles. *''SCUD Storm - ''Known to be a threat to all units across the world, this structure is the GLRF's last resort superweapon in turning tides in a battle. Newer designs for the SCUD Storm was proposed by Prince Kassad allowed it to be upgradable with be upgradable between dirty radioactive or biological toxins whilst mixed in with explosives, this new SCUD Storm is known to be more stronger than its predecessor. Upgrades From vehicle repairs to weapon upgrades, these upgrades help the Global Liberation Resistance's fighters and its armed forces to fight harder and achieve their goals. * Capture Building - This allows RPD Rebels to capture enemy buildings, they can also acquire tech structures which could prove important. * Anthrax Gamma - Before the introduction of Anthrax Gamma, there was a green original version of the substance and Anthrax Beta. But since the Beta version is now considered a standard version in the new GLRF armed forces, Anthrax Gamma can be attained any time. * Armour Piercing Rockets - All rockets within the GLRF including home-made rockets will recieve a small damage increase of 10%, this applies to aircraft, combat mobs and vehicles. * Armour Piercing Bullets - Increasing all bullet type damages for all infantry and vehicles equipped with any machine guns, AP-Bullets give a 10% damage increase. * Radioactive and Biological Shells - These new shells will replace all original explosive shells used by all tanks with newer shells infused with Radiation and Toxins, it leaves small fields behind. * Camo-Netting (Cobra Cell Special) - All buildings can become hidden into the shadows, this allows bases for temperory cover, bases affected by this upgrade will remain hidden until revealed. * Fortified Structures - This adds additional protection to all production structures in the GLRF, it includes base defenses which could also prove good for the additional. * Demolitions Protocol (Scorpion Cell Special) - Strapping themselves with explosives, also placing bombs in vehicles, this protocol allows units in the GLRF to commit suicide in the name of freedom. * Scorpion Mortar Improvements - These add another mortar barrel along with an extra bolt-on missile with a newer turret, these classified improvements can make newer Scorpions an extra threat. * Enhanced Combat Training - Following protocols and orders from Prince Kassad's officers, new combat training techniques and combat skills are brought together by order, making them better during a fight. * Camouflage - All Rebels in the GLRF will attain camouflage kits and suits, allowing them to hide into the shadows from enemy units, making them good for ambush tactics. * Frontier Rocket Upgrade - Adds a set of additional rockets to all Frontier Rocket Tracks, increasing attack power and ammunition for the vehicle. * Booby Trap Training - RPD Rebels in the GLRF will recieve Booby Traps they can utilise on structures of their choice, these include civilian buildings, tech structures or buildings inside bases. * Drug Treatment - Whilst there are no medics on the field, operatives are given painkillers and health to help them survive harsh conditions on the field, these will allow all soldiers to heal themselves on the field. * Junk Repair - Repairs are usually often expensive, but not for Prince Kassad. Officers and operators which operate vehicles can repair their vehicles if they are not in combat, it helps if many best vehicles are weak from a fight and in need urgent repairs. Unit Upgrades These are upgrades for the R470 Bomb Truck, a unit utilised by the GLRF which can disguise itself as any target vehicle, including vehicles operated by enemy brigades. * High Explosive Bomb - Upgrades the standard issue payload onboard with a higher grade of explosives for a better damage increase, occassionaly good without biological or radioactive bombs. * Biological Bomb - Conflicts with Dirty Bombs, these leave behind biological pools which can be lethal to any infantry which travel inside it, good combined with High Explosives to achieve better results. * Dirty Radioactive Bomb - Conflicting with Biological explosives, radioactive bombs can be deadly in most occasions than normal explosives, good for devastating an entire group of units. Splinter Cells As Prince Kassad's mighty GLRF began spanning across many countries, its military forces became divided and formed into so-called Splinter Cells which fights on different frontlines by its own means and along with their unique weapons, most of those possessing a little different equipment than others to fit their needs. There are currently five of the strongest Splinter Cells that are those close to Prince Kassad, serving him and his plans with utmost dedication for world domination. In the game, you will have one option to choose one of five current Splinter Cells to assist you in your fight with the enemy. Most likely this will be accessible at the Command Center. Once you choose one Splinter Cell, the others will lock and you will dont have a chance to use their units. However, along with the exclusive units of each General, you will also gain access to their exclusive Support Powers which can greatly affect the battlefield and turn the tide of any fights in your favour. * Viper Cell - General Osuma Deathstrike, Toxin General: * Scorpion Cell - General Rodall Juhziz, Demolitions General: * Chameleon Cell - General Zenans Ozilq, Stealth General: * Cobra Cell - General Asliraf Masori, Terror General: * Armadillo Cell - Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, Heavy Armour General: Generals Powers Coming Soon! Category:Factions